Ranger Spells
Back to Spells 1st Level Alarm - wards an area for 2 hour/lvl Animal Messenger - sends a tiny animal to a specific place Calm Animals - calms 2d4 +lvl HD animals Charm Animal - makes one animal your friend Delay Poison - stop poison from harming subject for 1 hour/lvl Detect animal or plants - detects kinds of animals or plants Detect Poison - Detect poison in one creature of object Detect Snares or Pits - reveals all natual or primitive traps Endure Elements - exist comfortably in hot or cold environments Entangle - plants entangle everyone within 40ft radius Hide from Animals - animals cant perceive one subject/lvl Jump - subject gets a bonus on jump checks Longstrider - your speed increases by 10ft Magic Fang - one natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls Pass without Trace - one target/lvl leaves no tracks Read Magic-you can decipher magical texts on objects Speak with Animals - you can communicate with animals Summon Nature's Ally 1 - calls an animal to fight for you 2nd Level Barkskin - grants +2(or higher) enhancement to natural armor Bear's Endurance - subject gains +4 to CON for 1 min/lvl Cat's Grace- target gains +4 to DEX for 1 min/lvl Cure Light Wounds- cure 1d8 damage +1/lvl (+5 max) Hold Animal - paralyzes one animal for 1 round/lvl Owl's Wisdom - subject gains +4 to WIS for 1 min/lvl Protection from Energy - absorb 12 points/lvl of damage from one kind of energy Snare - creates a magical booby trap Speak With Plants- you can talk to normal plants and plant creatures Spike Growth - creatures in area take 1d4 damage may be slowed Summon Nature's ally 2 - calls animal to fight for you Wind Wall - Deflect arrows smaller creatures and gases 3rd Level Command Plants - sway the actions of one or more plant creatures Cure Moderate Wounds - cures 2d8 damage +1/lvl (max +10) Darkvision - see 60ft in total darkness Diminish Plants - reduces sizes or blights growth of normal plants Magic Fang, Greater - one natural weapon of subject gets +1/4lvls on attack and damage rolls Neutralize Poison - immunize subject against poison detoxifies venom in or on subject Plant Growth - grows vegetation, improves crops Reduce Animal - shrink a willing animal Remove Disease - cures all diseases affecting subject Repel Vermin- insects spiders and other vermin stay 10ft away Summon Nature's Ally 3 - calls an animal to fight for you Tree Shape - you look exactly like a tree for 1hour/lvl Water Walk - subject treads on water as if soild 4th Level Ainmal Growth - one animal/2lvls double in size Commune with Nature - learn about terrain for 1 mile/lvl Cure Serious Wounds- cures 3d8 damages+1/lvl (max+15) Freedom of Movement- subject moves freely despite impediments Nondetection - hides subject from divination or scrying Summon Nature's Ally 4 - calls an animal to fight for you Tree Stride - step from one tree to another far away